Swim
by Moon Kitty 2005
Summary: [COMPLETE] When two opposites from completely different worlds meet, they must overcome all odds... even having to sacrifice their love. [RyouRetasu, KishuIchigo][AU] Please R & R...
1. Prologue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Prologue**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**January 13, 2006**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time there was a beautiful and tranquil kingdom. Its inhabitants were a kind and civilized people, and there were seldom any wars between it and it's neighboring kingdoms. Everyone under the rule of the king and queen believed that they were the best rulers they had encountered in a long while.

The kingdom was located on the coast of the ocean, and it was surrounded by lush, green mountains where children went to play often. The ocean encompassed the perimeter of the kingdom, and a good 200 feet of it was used for fisherman harbors. The other parts were used for public and a good portion of it was sectioned off for private use of the king and queen.

Overall, the kingdom was a pleasant place, so the entire kingdom rejoiced when the announcement was made that their queen would be bearing a son. They were truly happy for her.

Eight years had passed since then, and their son had grown into a bright young man, very inquisitive and curious about his surroundings. Of course, like most little children, he would rather have played by the ocean than learn etiquette, but it was required of him. The queen knew he was quite bitter about that fact, but there was nothing she could do to change it.

Ryou particularly loved the ocean. Every day after his lessons he would slip out of the castle and skip rocks across the water or swim within the coral, observing the brightly-colored fish. Of course, he would get chastised later by his advisor, Keiichiro, but that meant nothing to him. He would still rather swim around in the ocean all his life than have to listen to that elderly lady gripe at him about which forks were on which side.

One particular day, he felt like having nothing to do with the woman, so he snuck out to the beach and sat on a rock, drawing circles in the damp sand with a stick. He stared out at the horizon and sighed. _Why can't I just be a normal kid_?

A quick splash interrupted his thoughts. He stared curiously at the surface of the water, eyes wide. _The fish never come to the surface..._ He stood from his rock and picked up a smooth pebble, slinging his arm back and releasing, sending it skipping over the water's surface. There was a bigger splash, this time, to the left of him.

Picking up another rock, he slung it across the water, stopping dead in his tracks as a slender hand reached out of the water to grab it.

Eyes wide, he stammered, "W-who's there?"

He almost fainted in pure fear when a shiny mop of emerald hair emerged from the surface of the water, emerald eyes glaring at him somewhat indignantly. "You know, y-you shouldn't throw rocks. T-that last one almost hit me in the head!"

He stared at her. "W-what are you?"

The girl smiled at him shyly and swam a little closer. "What do you think?"

Ryou squatted down near the water's edge and stared into the girl's eyes. "Are you a... m-mermaid?"

She blushed slightly, the intense look in his aquamarine eyes putting her on edge. "Uh, y-yeah."

There was complete silence for a moment before Ryou's eyes bugged out. "Are you serious! I told my father that there were such things as mermaids, and he didn't believe me. Now I can prove it to him! What's your name?"

"My name is Retasu... what's yours?" she asked, blushing and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My name's Ryou... how old are you?"

"E-eight."

"Me, too! Nice to meet you, Retasu."

And with that, he stuck out his hand for her to shake it, a friendly smile on his face, and a friendship was formed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes:

Damn... this came out longer than I expected. I get a bit lazy when it comes to prologues and such. For those noticing that Ryou is a little out of character, it's because... HE'S EIGHT! Seriously, if you read the manga, you notice that Ryou isn't that serious when he's younger (and very cute!)... then again, he isn't that serious when he's older, too... hmm... oh, well... I look forward to your reviews!


	2. Chapter One

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter One**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**January 23, 2006**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **5** **Years Later -**

It was a warm autumn day in the Shirogane Kingdom, and all the commoners and inhabitants were rejoicing, for today was the thirteenth birthday of the prince, Shirogane Ryou. On the prince's thirteenth birthday, he was to meet his future bride. That would be the king and queen's present to him.

Ryou threw the covers away from him as soon as the first rays of the sun reached beyond the horizon and filled his room. He ran over to his wardrobe to get dressed, determined to see Retasu before he was called to the throne room to meet his fiancée. Their friendship had been a well-kept secret from his family and friends.

Today he was looking forward to spending all day with Retasu. He didn't want to even _meet_ this little girl that he would be forced to marry in five years' time. It was a kingdom tradition for the future king and queen to meet on their thirteenth birthday so they had the time to get accustomed to each other and learn more about the other.

Ryou, however, didn't wantto meet this girl that his parents had arranged for him. Chances were that she was a stuck-up little girl, and he was sure that he wouldn't like her. But he had promised his mother and father that he would at least take time from his busy day to meet her.

Throwing open the doors to his bedroom impatiently, he ran down the hall and snuck out of the palace gates before anyone could notice. Today, since he was sure he wouldn't be able to see Retasu much anymore because of the arrival of his fiancée, Ryou planned to give Retasu something...

... something that was incredibly precious to him.

He only hoped that she would be appreciative of it.

He arrived at the coast to discover that Retasu was already waiting for him. He had to admit, over the five years that they had known each other, Retasu had grown into a pretty young girl.

Her emerald hair had reached to her waist, and she had plaited it into two braids. Her glassy green eyes sparkled every time she saw him. And her smile... Ryou could swear her smile was poison. Every time she flashed a shy smile at him, his heart picked up rhythm.

"Hey..." he greeted quietly as he sat on the rock in front of her.

She smiled at him brightly, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Happy birthday!"

He smiled at her sheepishly and said, "Thanks. Um... I have something for you."

Retasu looked pleasantly surprised for a moment before swimming forward and placing her crossed arms on the rock, placing her chin on them and smiling up at him. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Um... yeah, but I'm probably not going to be able to come visit you that much anymore, so-"

"What?" Retasu raised her head and stared at him, cutting him off.

He looked around for a second before staring off at the rising sun. "My fiancée is arriving today, so I might be a little preoccupied." He looked down at her earnestly. "I promise I'll try to come visit you as much as I can, though!"

Retasu lay her head on her arms and sighed heavily. "You don't have to promise me anything. I'm not your fiancée."

For some reason, that comment jabbed at his chest and he looked at the top of her head before running a hand through his golden hair. "Here." He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out over her, waiting to drop it into her hands.

Her previous discomfort forgotten, she looked curiously at his hands before cupping and extending her own, gasping as a golden ring with a large sapphire landed in her upturned palms. She stared at in speechless silence for a moment before looking up at him questioningly.

He blushed and turned his head, averting his gaze. "It's my families' ring. It's been passed down from generation to generation on their thirteenth birthdays, but I got it last night. I want to give it to you."

She stared at him in shock for a moment before a blush spread across her face and she slid the ring on her finger. She admired it and then grabbed hold of the rock, pushing herself upwards to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Ryou froze, aquamarine eyes widening as his face turned a dark red. As soon as she pulled away, he turned to stare at her in wonder, only to find her face as red as his.

"Um... that was just a thank you... I have something for you, too. I'll be back in a minute." With that, she dived under the surface and all was quiet.

Ryou was still reveling in the feel of her soft lips against his cheek. He grinned widely, gripping his ankles and rocking back and forth slightly on the rock. _This is the greatest birthday ever!_

Another few minutes passed before she returned, something clutched in her fist. He grinned back when she smiled at him shyly, holding out his hands. She gently let go of the object, a gold chain falling into his hands.

He picked it up by the clasp, gazing in wonder at the heart-shaped emerald that shimmered in the faint morning sun. It sent prisms across his face, and he reached up to place it around his neck before slipping it under his shirt. He smiled at her warmly. "Thank you. I'll treasure it forever."

She smiled back and blushed, tucking a small strand of hair behind her ears. "And I'll treasure yours."

They stared into each other's eyes and gradually began moving closer. Their lips barely brushed against each others before they heard a shrill voice calling, "Prince Ryou! Prince Ryou!"

He jerked upright, casting a hurried glance in the direction of the palace before looking at Retasu, blushing. "I'm sorry. I have to go now."

"Will I... will I see you tomorrow?"

He smiled at her and leaned over, kissing her on her cheek before hopping off the rock and running back to the palace, waving to her over his shoulder. "I'll try!"

Retasu stared at the spot he occupied before smiling widely and blushing, raising a hand to her cheek. _This is the best day ever._ And, admiring the ring that sat on her finger, she dived underneath the surface.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Did this seem all right? I'm not quite sure. I wrote it in a rush, so I don't know if it was good enough. It seemed all right to me, but I guess it's up to you guys, hmm? Leave a review if you liked it, please!


	3. Chapter Two

--------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Two**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**February 13th, 2006**

**------------------------------------**

Ryou sighed as he sat in his room, just having finished being yelled at by his maid. _Who cares, though? _he thought happily. _Retasu kissed me!_ This thought made his cheeks grow red again and he giggled like a little girl, swinging his feet. _I can't wait to see her later!_

There was a knock on the door and Ryou slid off his bed, pulling it open to reveal Keiichiro. "What is it?"

"Your father wants you to meet with him in the throne room. He says it's something of extreme importance." His face carried a look of sympathy, but then again, Keiichiro always seemed to have something on his mind or seemed to worry about other people too much.

He walked through the castle, silently wondering what his father had wanted to talk to him for. _Could it possibly be war with some far-off nation?_ He shook his head quickly. No one had any reason to attack his future kingdom. His father was a kind and fair ruler. He paused in front of the door, a sudden thought striking him. _What if my father wants to throw a birthday party for me by the ocean?_

Excited at the prospect of being able to have Retasu at his party, he opened the door, immediately catching the somber look on his father's face. His face screwing into a silent frown, he bowed slightly in front his father. "You asked to speak to me, father?"

"I have something to discuss with you, pertaining to the arrival of your fiancée. She is to arrive tomorrow, and I noticed that you have not been spending a lot of time in the castle preparing for her as you should be," he explained, his eyes sad but his face expressing sternness.

Ryou seemed a bit shocked at his father's subject. "Yes?"

"Keiichiro has told me that you have been spending a considerable amount of time by the ocean, and I have called you here to tell you... that we, your mother and father... have decided to have the kingdom's construction crew build a large wall separating the castle from the sea."

Ryou's eyes grew large and he ran towards his father, eyes pleading. "Father, what are you talking about?"

The older man ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "Son, there is nothing you can do to change our mind on this matter. The wall will have a drawbridge, but you may not be permitted to leave the castle walls. If you are found breeching this order, you will be stripped of your title."

Ryou's breath left him as soon as this comment was absorbed. _I would be disowned! My own mother and father would disown me?_ He looked down at his shoes and replied in a steely voice, "I understand, _father_," he said mockingly before running out to his room.

Once there, he sat on his bed and swung his feet, glancing at the necklace that Retasu had given him. He looked up, a determined look on his face. He would see her again, and he didn't care what his father said. He liked her, and he would be willing to get in trouble just to talk to her.

He ran down to the gate, winking at the man who controlled it before darting out and running to the shore. He placed his hands on his knees, panting. He wiped the sweat off his brow and sat on a rock, overlooking the sea. There was no sign of her. Maybe her father wouldn't let her come visit him again.

_Does her father even _know he asked himself, his legs swinging down from the rock to splash in the cool water. _I doubt that she would tell him that she was going to see a human. According to her, the place where she lives is scared of us, though I have no idea why._

He stayed like that for an hour at most before clambering down off the rock and casting a sad look at the sea. He could swear that he felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I'll see you later, Retasu... much later."

-------------------------------------

She ran a few trembling fingers nervously through her hair before she grabbed the ring and put it on her finger delicately. She loved the way it shimmered in the ocean light, and she couldn't help but think of Ryou as she swam to the surface. She was sure he'd be there. It was morning, after all.

She emerged from the surface, a small smile on her face, but froze, eyes widening when she caught sight of a large wall separating her from the view of the castle. She swam backwards to get a better look, and discovered that it was indeed a barrier... but why?

She looked frantically around, watching the humans build diligently, and a few tears rose to her eyes. _Why are these humans separating me from the castle? And what about Ryou? Where is he? He said he would be here!_

She looked around in a panic.

But... there was nothing she could do. She had no idea what was going on, but each time the hammer pounded against the wooden wall, she felt more tears rising to the surface.

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. No one noticed the small mermaid crying, and a tiny tear dropped onto the surface of the sapphire.

-------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Aww, how sad. ((sniffles)) Don't kill me! ((runs)) This story isn't over yet! Oh, no, far from it! At least I think so... hehe... I haven't exactly mapped the story out yet. (O.O) That's okay. It'll still be good... I think... eep! ((runs away from angry readers)) See ya!


	4. Chapter Three

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Three**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**April 12th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Five Years Later -**

Eighteen-year-old Shirogane Ryou rose from his bed, running a hand through his shaggy golden hair before slumping over to the door to pull it open, catching an eyeful of shiny pink hair and the smell of strawberries. "Ahh, Ichigo... what brings you to my chambers so frickin' early this morning?"

The girl huffed and clenched a slender hand in her skirts. "I swear, Ryou, your language is _so_ unbecoming. You hardly act like a prince. I was on my way down to breakfast and thought I should wake your lazy self up so you wouldn't miss it."

He quirked an eyebrow and shot back, "Now who's acting unroyal? God, Ichigo, you actually did something _yourself_?"

The girl glared at him and turned, swishing her way down the hall. "I hate you, Shirogane Ryou."

"Likewise!" he shouted after her, shutting his door loudly, trudging back to his bed before sighing into his pillows. _Yet another day of being nagged to death by my fiancé..._

He turned onto his back and stared at the canopy of his bed, feeling something cold slither down his neck. He smiled nostalgically and pulled the necklace out from under his shirt. The morning sun caught the prisms of the shiny emerald gem, making little green dots appear on his wall. _Retasu..._

He clenched the gem in his fist and stared at the ceiling, a small, sad smile crossing his lips before he rose to get dressed for the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retasu swam towards her father's bedroom, pushing her locks behind her ear. Before she opened the door however, she slipped off the ring that still rested on her finger and placed it under a rock temporarily. She opened the door and stared at her father, her hands behind her back. "Yes, father?"

The older man sighed and ran a hand through his short black hair. "Retasu, you know that I've been busy as of late trying to organize the kingdom... and you know that I haven't been talking to you as of much lately."

Retasu nodded. "Yes, I know."

"But I've been hearing things from subjects in the kingdom. Things such as people seeing you swimming to the surface for hours on end, almost every day. Could you tell me, possibly, what exactly is so damn interesting that you have to risk the safety of your people?"

Retasu gulped and dug her nails into her palm harshly. "Don't worry, father. No one will be able to see me. I hide behind the rocks. Besides, there is a wall separating the castle from the sea." When she uttered those words, a sharp pang permeated her heart and made her breath catch in her throat. _Ryou..._

Hiroshi shook his head. "That is not the case, my dear. Someone might see you, and then where would we be? Our entire kingdom would be in danger. What are you thinking?"

Retasu shook her head and stared at her father, tears beginning to form in her emerald eyes. "Father, I'm just waiting for someone... but chances are, that person won't be coming there anymore." _After all, he _is_ getting married..._ Yet another stab hit her heart.

"You mean you've already _met_ someone? That right there could endanger us! Why weren't you using your head, dear? Why?"

"Father, it was five years ago!" she sobbed, breaking down. "It's doubtful that he even remembers me..." With that, she looked down at the floor of the cavern, sighing forlornly.

Her father looked at her with sympathetic eyes, but straightened his back. "Retasu, I must ask that you not go to the surface anymore, even if you _are _careful. Like you said, it's most likely that he has forgotten you by now, so there is no need to go wait for him to come meet you when you obviously exist to him no longer."

A silence filled with many emotions filled the room before Retasu burst into tears and swam from the room, scooping up the ring before going to her tranquil place to cry and contemplate over things.

Once there, she curled up in a comfy bed of seaweed and stared at the ring. It seemed to emit a soft light as the gentle water caressed the stone, and it sent blue prisms across her tear-stained face. "Did you really forget about me, Ryou? Is that fiancé of yours keeping you occupied? Or... did you not _want_ to talk to me?" she muttered to herself, a few unnoticed tears escaping her eyes. "Maybe it was the fact that your fiancé was so much prettier and nicer than me that you just didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"I don't think that was it, my dear," a ghostly voice echoed from the side of the clearing.

Retasu gasped and propelled herself upwards, staring at the thick foliage of seaweed and hiding her ring behind her back. "Who-who's there?"

A woman came out from behind the plant, a kind smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. She seemed to be not that old, but she exuded a kind of aura that screamed that she was wise and knew almost everything that went on around her. In fact, she didn't look too much older than Retasu herself did. "Don't be worried. I'm not here to hurt you in any way, sweetheart. I am just a simple woman who can grant you young people's wishes."

She ran a hand over her braids and looked at the woman, a little relaxed. "So what are you here for, then?"

"Well..." the woman started, swimming closer, her black hair flowing behind her. "... I take it that you are in love with someone who is promised to another?"

Retasu nodded miserably, her eyes downcast.

The woman reached forward and placed a slender hand on her chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. "And what would you say if I said I could help you with that? What if I told you that I could give you the chance to be with him?"

Retasu almost couldn't believe her ears._ I could be with Ryou? No questions asked? But... _"What would I have to do?"

The woman sighed regretfully and turned her back to Retasu, crossing her arms and resting her chin in her palm. "It would cost you something very precious."

Retasu bit her lip and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "What would it cost me?"

She turned to look the younger girl in the eye. "It... it would cost you your love for him... and he wouldn't remember you at all."

Retasu nearly felt her heart shatter as she gripped the ring in her hand. "P-please explain this to me."

"I can turn you into a human for about a month... in which time you will spend at the castle. I know the king and queen would not abandon you if you were to be found lying on the beach. However, he will not remember you. He will have no recollection of ever having met you... so you _must_ keep that ring hidden. And there is one more thing..."

"What is that?" Retasu asked fearfully, leaning forward slightly.

The woman looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "You cannot tell him who you are... and you cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ tell him that you love him. If at any time that you tell him that you love him, the spell will be broken and you will come back down here, and he will forget about you forever."

Retasu looked at the ring that was in her palm and smiled a little as the light from the surface caught the gem. She rubbed her thumb affectionately over the smooth stone and glanced up at the woman. "He would have to tell me that he loves me, wouldn't he?"

The woman nodded in response.

The younger girl bit her lip and curled her fist, holding the ring against her chest. "I would be willing to do anything for him... even have him forget me. I want to see him again. I've been waiting five years. Every day I've gone up to the surface hoping to just get a glimpse of him... even if he forgot me, there's always the chance that he will love me again..."

She looked up, a determined look on her face.

"I accept your offer."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Ahhh, it's long! Hope I didn't screw up the storyline too bad... tell me what you thought of it, please. I dunno... seems a little rushed to me, but I'm a perfectionist. Grr... wanna fight about it? EEPERZ :runs:


	5. Chapter Four

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Four**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**April 22nd, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seagulls cawed shrilly as the morning sun peeked out from the horizon of the sea. The waves lapped gently at the sand, the small particles shimmering slightly as the sun hit them. A young girl lay on the beach with a bit of seaweed wrapped around her waist, her emerald green hair lay splayed out beside her in messy braids.

Her cheek rested gently against the rough sand, her eyes closed tightly and her body breathing in large gulps of air.

A woman looked down at her, sympathy in her eyes before she covered her with her jacket and picked her up bridal-style, carrying her to the castle gates. Once there, she shouted up at the men guarding the drawbridge, "Open the gates. One of Your Majesty's subjects has suffered a great deal and I wish to ask the King for advice on what to do with this troubled soul."

One of the guards looked down on her, smirking a little. "Such a peasant as yourself should not be allowed inside the gates to bother the King and Queen."

"It is not for my gain!" the woman shouted angrily, clenching the girl tighter. "If you do not trust me, at least take this girl to the castle so that she might be taken care of properly. Everyone in this kingdom knows that the castle's doctor is the best. I only wish for her to be taken care of."

The other guard seemingly had more sympathy as he took the girl gently from the peasant's arms. "We shall see that she is taken care of and your jacket returned."

She nodded. "Thank you." And with that, she turned and hobbled away, casting one last glance at the unconscious girl. "Take care, princess," she whispered, winking, and as she turned, the sun caught her eyes, and they shimmered a brilliant shade of emerald green before the woman smiled secretively and slumped into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou yawned and walked down the hall, closing his eyes and clasping his hands behind his head as he hummed. Today, for some reason, he felt so carefree. He felt like he was forgetting something important, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. He had tried for hours and when he couldn't grasp just what it was, he had given up.

Obviously if he couldn't remember it then it couldn't be that important.

So he had completely dropped everything he was worried about and was planning on just waltzing around the garden, maybe annoy a few of the gardeners.

However, his plans were interrupted as he bumped into the doctor, who seemed a bit hurried. His hair stood on end and he clenched his bag against his chest, staring at Ryou with huge owl eyes before muttering, "So sorry, Your Highness."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and said, "Is there something you're in a hurry for?"

"Yes, Your Highness. A young woman was found on the beach this morning, probably a sunken ship or something of the sort, and I'm trying to nurse her back to health. If you'll excuse me..."

Ryou blinked and followed the man with his eyes before shrugging and going after him. _If the doctor is in such an uproar and so confused about this girl, then she must really be messed up._

He entered the room, shocked to see many maids and the doctor standing over the girl, attempting to wake her up. He raised an eyebrow and walked forward, pushing his way through the crowd until he reached the small bed where she lay.

His aquamarine eyes scanned the small body slowly, stopping in shock as they reached her face. _That face..._

She looked incredibly familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen her before. He had to admit, she was immensely beautiful. Her shiny green hair stood out against her pale face, her pink lips parted as if waiting for a kiss from a phantom. Her stomach was flat, her hips curvy, yet her legs looked weak, as if they hadn't been used in a long time.

He swallowed nervously and stood back, watching the doctor work on her, and felt terribly relieved as the young girl gave a shuddering gasp and sat up, roughly coughing up a stomach full of salt water. She clutched her chest and sniffled a little, then blinked, taking in her surroundings slowly.

"W-where am I?" she muttered, staring at the doctor, and even from where he was standing, Ryou felt his insides clench as he caught sight of her eyes. They were the same color as her hair... but they seemed to capture you when you looked into them. He couldn't help himself. They were just such a deep green...

"You'll be fine, my dear. Just fine. We found you washed up on the beach. We were afraid you might not make it. Might I ask your name?"

The girl blinked and stared around, catching sight of Ryou. He stood frozen as a smile spread across her lips and her eyes darkened in sorrow, her emerald eyes filling with tears. "My name is Retasu..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Incredibly short, I know, but this chapter was just filler for Retasu ending up at the castle and stuff, and them finally meeting after Ryou completely forgot about her. I wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter... does anyone know who that woman was? How is she going to be important to the plot, I wonder?... Well, I guess we'll see in the next chappie, hmm? Byez!


	6. Chapter Five

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Five**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**May 22nd, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou sat on his bed, his legs dangling as his hands were stretched behind him to balance his upper body. His mind was filled with thoughts of the girl that had been found on the beach.

The king and queen had requested to meet her, and they had been so taken with her and so sympathetic when she said that she had no idea where her parents were that they had let her have a room in the east wing, actually quite close to Ryou's room.

He wondered where she came from. And he wondered why he felt such an immense attraction to the girl. He felt like he had once known her, a long time ago, and they had been the best of friends, perhaps something more. But... despite that, he didn't know _anything_ about her.

There was something about her eyes... as if they held a dark secret. He hadn't been able to talk to her at all as she had been so busy checking up with the doctor to make sure that she was okay.

He didn't know why he was eager to talk to her, but he was determined to do it today... no matter what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retasu sat at the desk, just having finished with the castle's doctor, who had said that she was better and on her way to recovery. She gathered her light pink skirts around her ankles and turned in the chair, staring at the sapphire that sat in the ring. She sighed wistfully and ran her knuckle over it, jumping in her seat as a knock resounded on her door.

She clutched the skirts in her hand and walked over to the door, muttering, "That stupid doctor is paranoid. I thought he said I was oka-"

Her sentence fell short, however, as she opened the door to reveal a pair of keen aquamarine eyes. Her eyes widened and she put her hand behind her back, biting her lip and holding the ring tight. "Prince Shirogane, I didn't expect to-"

"It's Ryou," he said, his voice sending shivers through her. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Your High-Ryou," she corrected herself as he half-glared at her.

He looked around and pulled the chair away from the desk, gesturing for her to sit on her bed across from him. As they both settled themselves, he asked curiously, "Where did you come from?"

Retasu smiled sadly and tucked the ring under her covers. "I don't remember. All I know is that I came here for a reason."

He smirked a little. "And what reason is that?"

"I don't know, Your Highness."

"Ryou," he corrected, exasperated. He rolled his eyes. "You really don't know anything, do you?"

Fire leapt up in her eyes and she stood, her fists clenched. "I beg your pardon! That was incredibly rude!"

He grinned and gestured for her to sit down again. "I know. I did it so I could see if you were gonna be like those old cows in the village who kiss my feet every time I walk by. Just wanted to see if you had any courage."

She blushed and turned her gaze to her hands, fidgeting nervously, and Ryou smiled widely, finding her discomfort incredibly endearing. "So what did you come here to do?"

"I don't know that either," she grinned.

"Hmm... could it be possibly to annoy everyone like you're annoying me right now?"

She looked startled. "I'm annoying you?"

Ryou rolled his eyes yet again, but couldn't keep a grin off his face. "It was a joke." He didn't know what it was about her, but he found it extremely easy to talk to her... _much_ easier than it was to talk to his own fiancée. He wondered why it was.

And he wondered why, with every moment that passed, he found himself more and more drawn to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo huffed and clenched her fists, her nails digging into her soft palms so viciously that it seemed they would draw blood. She was incredibly aggravated by that new girl who the king and queen had just invited in without any qualms.

She hadn't even met the girl, but she was sure that she would run into her soon enough. But... _what if she poses a threat? What if she tries to take Ryou away from me?_

She shook her head to get rid of the ludicrous thoughts and continued on her way, squeezing her eyelids shut to keep her train of thought on correctly. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was going, and bumped headlong into a servant, sending dirty mop water flying everywhere and drenching them both.

Ichigo screeched in anger and was just about to yell at the servant in anger, but that was before she raised her head, locking eyes with a pair of apologetic and slightly mischievous golden ones.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness," he muttered, his voice deep as he raised her to her feet, handing her a fresh towel.

She blinked. "It's quite all right... but I don't believe I've seen you around here before. What is your name?"

He blinked back in surprise and slight suspicion. "My name is Kishu."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Is it just me, or are my chapters seeming like they get shorter and shorter? Or are they the same length? I try to make them the same length, but I'm kinda stressed, so I find it hard to find the time to write. Thank God for the DSL going down, or I never woulda wrote this! (lol) Leave a couple reviews if ya can! Love ya, byez!


	7. Chapter Six

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Six**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**May 25th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sat on her bed, reminiscing over what had just happened between her and the servant that she had bumped into not twenty minutes ago.

She couldn't explain it. There was something about him. Something about the way his golden eyes flickered in the light, and how he seemed to have a certain amount of courage in him, as if he still had some fight left in him.

_I wonder why I'm so... so... _attracted _to him._

What the hell was she saying? _I'm not attracted to him, _she thought angrily. _Of course not. I just admire his dedication. That's all. _

_But if that's all,_ a little voice in the back of her head asked, _then why did you invite him to your room?_

Ichigo groaned and buried her face in her hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retasu twirled around her room, a small smile decorating her face as she ran her hands over the shimmering dark green material. Tonight was supposed to be a formal dinner with Ryou, his parents, and his... fiancée...

She grimaced and sat at the desk again, pulling out the ring. She still couldn't believe that she had been offered a place in the castle, and so close to Ryou as well. And she couldn't believe that he was actually willing to talk to her.

She thought that she would have to start over, but it seemed like they had just picked up where they left off. Except... the romance was gone. And it broke her heart. She still loved him so much, and he had confided in her last night that he was going to be married to Ichigo in a month's time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**I have to be married to her," Ryou explained, resting his hands on the back of the desk chair, "but I don't love her. Not at all. I don't think she's the one for me."**_

**_Retasu seemed startled. "Well, who _do_ you think is the one for you?"_**

_**He looked at her intently, smirking a little. "I feel like I've met her before... but I can't remember."**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he had said those words, her heart had leapt up in her chest. He didn't love Ichigo... and he loved a girl he had met before, but couldn't remember her. She got to thinking. _Could it possibly... possibly be _me

The idea was gone almost as soon as it had entered her head. Of course Ryou couldn't have loved her. He simply wanted to talk to her when they were little because she was a stark reality check from the life of the palace. He had simply used her as contrast.

Her eyes filled with tears and she threw the ring in the top drawer, slamming it shut before running a trembling hand through her emerald locks. _I can't think like that_, she reprimanded herself.

There was a knock on her door and she rose to open it, surprised to see none other that Ryou's fiancée, Ichigo, standing with a hand on her hip, her nose raised haughtily into the air. "May I come in?"

She nodded quickly, stepping aside. "Of course you may, Your Highness."

Ichigo placed herself on Retasu's love seat in the corner of the room, spreading her skirts out around her. "I came here because I barely know you, and as such, I don't trust you. I want to know what your intentions toward my fiancé are."

Retasu blinked in surprise, completely taken aback by the princess' boldness. _My intentions with Ryou? Well..._ "Your Highness, I hasten to reassure you that my intentions toward your fiancé are nothing beyond friendly. I just find him a pleasant person to talk to, and I hope that you don't think ill of me for wishing to speak with him."

Ichigo's eyes widened, clearly not expecting her to be so articulate. "Very well. I hope that I can trust you and believe in what you say." With that, she rose, smoothing out her dress, and turned to the other girl. "In short, we must be attending dinner now. The chef has just rung the bell, I believe."

Retasu smiled at her. "I do believe we got off on the wrong foot, Your Highness, and I apologize for any discomfort I caused you. By the way, might I be so honored as to have you call me by my rightful name, Retasu?"

There was an awkward silence before the young woman broke into a smile, running forward to clasp their hands together. "Yes, and you may call me Ichigo. I suddenly get the feeling that we're going to be the best of friends."

Retasu smiled back shakily, following the girl from the room. _How are we supposed to be the best of friends when I'm... when I'm in love with your fiancé?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Aww, more drama to deal with. Garrrr! (lol) I don't know what that was for, but OMFG! I just cut my hair. It was all the way down to my mid-back, and now it's just past my shoulders. Jeez, I can't believe it. It's so short. But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I look forward to any reviews I might receive.


	8. Chapter Seven

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Seven**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**June 6th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Two weeks later -**

Retasu paced through her room, her hand raised to her lips, her teeth nibbling on her nails nervously. Her time was running short. She only had two more weeks to try to get Ryou to fall in love with her.

_But... I don't want it to be for the wrong reasons._ Retasu had decided that she wouldn't try to force him to say it, she wouldn't follow him around, and she wouldn't do anything to make him think that she loved him.

However, it had been particularly hard whenever they talked. They had gotten very companionable in the last two weeks, Ryou coming to her room every night to talk to her, and with every time they had conversations, they had gotten closer.

Their first talk, Retasu had been sitting on the bed and Ryou had been on the chair. But now... now they would either both sit on the bed, and sometimes Ryou would beckon her to sit on his lap, bright blushes on both their faces.

Retasu just didn't know what to do anymore. Ryou might be attracted to her... but she didn't have his love. And that scared her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo threw her brush against the wall, seething in anger. She was so confused, and she didn't know what to do anymore. How could she be getting feelings for the hired help? Kishu had come to her room more than once in the past two weeks, and last night, he had kissed her on her cheek, saying that he would be back the same time tomorrow night.

Ichigo didn't know what to do... her and Ryou were engaged to be married in two week's time, and here she was, getting feelings for another person.

She knew Ryou didn't love her. And she knew that she didn't love Ryou. But she needed to marry him. The two kingdoms were depending on them for unity and trade routes.

She only wished that the future of the two kingdoms didn't rest on her shoulders alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou sighed, flopping down on his bed as he felt the insatiable urge to go talk to Retasu again. He knew he wasn't supposed to be seeing so much of her, but she just felt so familiar, safe, and friendly to him that he wanted to talk to her every night.

He wanted to talk to her, see her, and there were more than one occasions where he had wanted to kiss her. She was very pretty and smart, and she was kind. It wasn't surprising that he was starting to have feelings for her.

How was he supposed to tell her, though? He knew that most likely, she probably didn't have any feelings for him, and the blushes that she usually sported whenever she was around him was just from embarrassment.

After all, she was really innocent about everything.

But that was part of the reason why he liked her. She was so determined to find out everything for herself, but yet when she did find it out, she regretted it.

He had to laugh at her tenacity.

But she was a beautiful person, and he wished that he wasn't falling so hard for her... because he knew, in the end, he couldn't be with her. And it killed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kishu sat on his cot, adjusting the woolen outfit around his shoulders, thinking about the princess. Every night that he went to go see her, his feelings for her grew stronger.

He knew it was a mistake. She was promised to another. But he just couldn't help himself. Every trip to her room made him think about her more, think about her scent, think about kissing her. But he had almost kissed her the night before. Luckily, he had stopped himself and limited it to a friendly peck on the cheek before things got even _more_ out of hand.

Besides, he knew a lowly servant such as himself would never have a chance with royalty like her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We really are in a predicament, aren't we?_ they all thought simulataneously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Something major is going to happen in the next chapter, and it could be one of two things. I dunno. Maybe both! I guess I have to go write it before I can actually say something. Later!


	9. Chapter Eight

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Eight**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**June 24th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou paced nervously through the hallways to Retasu's room, trying to keep from biting his lip so hard it bled. For some reason, he was really nervous about talking to her today, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

He had a feeling something major was going to happen today.

He couldn't quite put a finger on it, though. It was a feeling that just grew in his chest until it was unbearable and he had to see her to get rid of it. It was bothersome and he didn't want to have to deal with it anymore.

_But why am I so anxious to see her_? He didn't know any of the answers to his own questions, and it infuriated him.

He reached her door, hand trembling as it reached out to knock decisively on it. He waited for a few moments, shifting nervously from foot to foot, blinking as she opened the door, smiling at him hesitantly.

"Yes?"

Ryou put on his most charming smile and pushed his hands into his pockets to hide how nervous he was. "Just felt like talking. Can I come in?"

There was a slight pause before she nodded, smiling brilliantly. "Sure you can." She stepped aside to let him in, blushing as his arm brushed against hers. She walked over to the bed as he sat in the desk chair, staring over the back of it at her.

"What?" she asked nervously, settling herself on the bed while fingering the lace collar of her dress.

He simply shook his head and smiled a little. "You look really pretty today."

She blushed again. "Th-thanks."

He chuckled and rose from the chair, settling himself on the bed next to her. "So... what have you been up to?"

"Well... not much of anything, really. I've just been writing in my journal."

He looked up, interested. "Journal? You mean, like a diary? What do you write about?"

She glanced away from him, getting more and more nervous as with each question he inched a little closer. "I-I write about a lot of things. I write about things I remember about my life, I write about living here, I... I write about _you_ sometimes."

He gazed at her in surprise. "What about me?"

She turned her head and bit her lip nervously. "Nothing. Just random stuff. I don't only write about you. I-I write about Ichigo, your parents, the maids, everything."

He smiled widely and grabbed her hand, causing her to jump. "C'mon, Retasu. You can tell me."

She looked down at his hand covering hers and felt a pang shimmer through her heart. _You and Ryou can never be together like this, Retasu,_ a voice rang through her head. _He's engaged to someone much better than you. This is all just wishful thinking. _

She smiled up at him, tears clouding her eyes. "I'd rather not say."

He tightened his grip on her hand and leaned forward, eyes worried. "Retasu, don't cry. What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

Retasu shook her head. "No... I hurt myself."

His eyebrow furrowed in confusion and he slid off the bed to kneel in front of her, his hand still clasping hers firmly, and when she made a move to pull it from his grasp, he simply held on tighter. "Tell me what's wrong."

She pressed her lips together. "I can't." A tear fell down her cheek and she raised her free hand to wipe it away, but a gasp trembled from her lips and Ryou's fingers brushed gently against her cheek, and she gazed into his eyes, seeing compassion and understanding.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But if you ever need someone to talk to or just cry to, I'm here for you."

She hiccuped and nodded quickly, her hair bouncing, and he smiled a little, standing to leave the room. As he pulled open the door, Retasu felt something in her protest to him leaving. "R-Ryou, wait."

He turned, surprised, and was even more shocked to see a flurry of shiny emerald hair before he felt her launch herself into his arms. He immediately wrapped his arms around Retasu's shaking shoulders as she cried into his shirtfront. "Shh..." he murmured, running soothing hands up and down her back.

_What is making her cry like this? Why does she seem so depressed? Retasu always seems so carefree. _

He pulled her in tighter and a few minutes later when she was all cried out she raised her head to look into his eyes, smiling. "Thank you, Ryou. That helped a lot."

Their gazes caught and it seemed inevitable that a moment later, his lips met hers in a brief kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Okay, another chapter done, and they finally kiss! It's about damn time. Told you something major was going to happen. We'll just have to see what happens next chapter before we can say anything for certain, huh? Until next chapter, everyone!


	10. Chapter Nine

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Nine**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**June 30th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A moment later, he tore his lips from hers and glanced down at her. Retasu's eyes were still closed, her fists clenched in his shirt, her lips still pursed. She blinked a couple times, staring at him in wonderment a split second before he muttered a curse under his breath and stalked from the room before he kissed her again.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo ran a hand through her hair and nibbled on the end of her finger nervously. She had just seen Ryou enter Retasu's room again, and she didn't know why, but she had a feeling something bad had happened between them as she watched him almost run from the room with a blush on his cheeks.

She told herself that she should care what was going on between them because she was his fiancée. But... whenever she did, she couldn't stop thinking about Kishu.

_What... what if I'm falling in love with him?_

She shook the thought from her head quickly and felt tears gather in her strawberry eyes. What was wrong with her? Why was everything so confusing? Why couldn't Retasu and Kishu just stayed away and let Ryou and Ichigo get married and live miserably ever after?

_I feel so helpless..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retasu sat on her bed, cradling her face in her trembling hands. _What just happened? _She knew he didn't love her, so why would he kiss her? Why would he even venture to go that far with her?

A part of her had desperately wanted that kiss... but the other half wanted to keep her distance. She knew there was no way that her and Ryou would ever be together.

_So why did you want that kiss so badly then?_

She buried her face in her knees and broke into sobs, her heart breaking with every tear she shed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kishu settled himself on his cot, itching the base of his neck. The uniforms the king and queen had the servants wear were incredibly grating on the skin. But there was nothing thing that was bothering him.

_Ichigo..._

Everything about her, from her scent to her smile, her laugh to her voice, everything about her would make him crazy. She was just a wonderful person, inside and out, and Kishu knew that he was beginning to harbor feelings for the princess.

Only problem was... he wasn't anything close to royalty.

And that meant that nothing between him and the girl could _ever_ take place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Short chapter once again, but I told you, as long as the story gets finished. Is it okay so far? I don't know... I can't really critique my own stories, you know? Kinda conceited. (lol) Anyways, I'm off to write the next one.


	11. Chapter Ten

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Ten**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**July 15th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Two days later - **

_Ryou's avoiding me_, Retasu thought miserably as she arranged her skirts around her legs. She reached over her bedspread and scooped up the innocent ring that sat there, staring into the jewel as if she were going to receive some answers from it.

_Why? Why does everything have to be so confusing around here? Why can't things just work out smoothly for once? _

_Because you came. Everything _was_ running smoothly until you decided to show up and manipulate Ryou into falling in love with you, _a small voice in the back of her head muttered.

She shook her head. That voice showed up more often than not nowadays. And once it came, she had no way of getting rid of it because all it did was fill her head with more uncertainty and doubt than before.

She felt tears threaten to come forth again, but she tried valiantly to hold them back. Everything that was going on at that moment was her fault anyhow, so she shouldn't be crying about it. She should be brave and hold her emotions in for the sake of Ryou and Ichigo.

A hesitant knock on her door sounded and she jumped, shoving the ring under the corner of her bedspread. "C-come in," she called out weakly, wiping her eyes quickly.

Ryou peeked in the door, a nervous expression on his face as he stepped into the room lightly, seemingly looking at everything in the room except for the person he came to talk to.

She rose from her bed, tucking the ring in the side of the bed before clutching her hands in front of her and staring at Ryou sadly. "You needed something... Your Highness?"

His breath caught in his throat and he walked forward, an almost angry look on his face as he grabbed hold of her forearm, staring into her eyes as he yelled, "What the hell are you doing here anyways? You come out of nowhere, offer no answers, and just run around and look cute. I shouldn't even be talking to you because I'm engaged to another person, and every time I see you..." he broke off, his voice cracking with emotion, and pushed her against the bedpost, noticing how wide her eyes had become. "... every time I see you I just wanna kiss the hell out of you."

A moment later, his lips crashed down on hers and his fingers delved into the soft hair at the nape of her neck, trapping her between the post and his body. She moaned lightly, clenching her fingers in his shirt, raising herself on tiptoes and pressing her chest against his. _You shouldn't be doing this, _the voice screamed, coming back full force as Ryou nudged her lips apart with his. _This is sinful! You can't ever be with him! There's no chance in hell that he'll ever love you. He has Ichigo! You and Ichigo are friends! Why are you kissing her fiancé?_

Retasu gasped and tore her lips from his, tears gathering in her eyes as her breath caught. She looked up into his eyes, surprised to see them a dark sapphire color. "Ryou... do you l-love me?"

There was an awkward silence before Ryou released her, stepping back, his breathing hard and a flush on his cheeks. His face became hard and he glared at her. "I don't love you at all. I hate you. All you do is cause me trouble. I wish I never had to see you again."

His venomous words echoed through the room and the girl looked down at her feet, sobs shaking her shoulders. His anger and confusion melted away and he stepped forward, a hand outstretched, but as he went to caress her cheek, she stepped away quickly. "R-Retasu, I..."

"It's fine, Your Highness. Thank you for letting me know _exactly_ how you felt about me. I really appreciate your honesty. And I would like to let you know that as of tomorrow, I will be leaving. Thank you for your hospitality, Your Highness. I someday will find some way to repay you." And with that, she brushed past him and out of the room.

_Retasu..._ he collapsed on her bed, burying his face in his hands. _I love you..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Eeperz, I haven't written in over a month. I feel kinda rusty. Hopefully I'll get back into the habit. SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'm starting to lose my interest in anime! I don't want to. (lol) But anyways, I'm off to write the next chapter.


	12. Chapter Eleven

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**July 18th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sighed and shut the door behind her, leaning back against it tiredly. Everything seemed to be going wrong. The night before, she hadn't been able to get any sleep. Thoughts of Kishu, Retasu, and Ryou kept running through her mind.

What the hell was she supposed to do?

She knew she was getting feelings for Kishu. She _knew_ it after what had happened last night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kishu settled himself on the small chair by the desk, staring at the princess rather suspiciously.**_

"_**W-what?" Ichigo asked nervously, burying her fists in her dress.**_

"_**Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"**_

_**A large blush covered her face and she rested her elbows on her knees, her chin in the palm of her hands. She didn't quite know how to respond without seeming conceited. "No..."**_

_**He shook his head. "Impossible."**_

"_**Well, has anyone ever told you you're handsome?" she blurted out without thinking, her hand instantly coming up to cover her mouth.**_

_**He flushed and looked up in surprise, blinking. "I'm handsome?"**_

_**His reaction seemed to create confidence in Ichigo and she muttered, "I think you are."**_

_**He rose from his seat and began walking toward her. "You think I'm handsome? Even when I'm wearing such a shabby piece of clothing, am covered in dirt most of the time, and not getting any pay whatsoever? I sleep on a cot filled with rough hay and you're telling me that I'm handsome when I smell like cattle all the time?" He placed his hands on either side of her waist, leaning against the bed. "Is that what you're telling me?" he whispered.**_

_**Her heart pounded in her chest and she stared at him with wide eyes. She could literally feel his gaze piercing through her and she whispered back, "It's not outer beauty that's important."**_

_**He smiled widely, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear, "You're beautiful, both inside and out."**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merely thinking of the way his eyes had bored into hers and the soft, warm, pressure of his lips against her cheek was enough to make her pulse pick up and bathe her cheeks in a light pink.

She knew she was falling for him. She just knew she shouldn't.

He was a servant. She was a princess. Nothing could ever go on between them, and even if Ichigo begged her parents for approval to marry him, they would certainly tell her no. Besides, any indication that her and Kishu were having a relationship would put him in harm's way.

No matter how much she thought about it, there was nothing she could think of that would make them happy in the end.

She didn't even know if he had any intentions of wanting to be with her. It could just be a fling. Maybe he just wanted something to brag to his friends about. _Kishu isn't like that_, a voice yelled slightly.

There was no logical reasoning as to where they could keep this up. She _had_ to stop it... before the pain in her heart got any worse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Ahhh! Ichigo is determined! Oh, no. What's this gonna mean for Kishu? And what the hell is going on with Retasu and Ryou? Will they ever get together? Of course they will... you know they will. But still, um... let's rephrase this... HOW MUCH MORE CRAP AM I GONNA PUT THEM THROUGH BEFORE THEY CAN BE HAPPY? There. That's better. (laughs evilly) See you all next chapter! Ja!


	13. Chapter Twelve

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**July 22nd, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- A Week Later -**

_Five more days_, Retasu thought miserably as she held her hand out in front of her. _Five more days until I can get out of here for good._ She sighed and placed her chin in her hands. The spell would wear off in just five days time. There was no way that Ryou was going to tell her he loved her by then.

She had packed her bags and was about ready to leave the castle, but the King wouldn't let her. He said that he still was unsure about sending such an inexperienced girl out of the safety of the castle walls.

Inside, Retasu was grateful. She didn't want to leave Ryou.

However, he didn't seem to care. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of the prince ever since he had told her that he hated her the week before. She just assumed it was for the best. Her eyes welled up with tears.

_It doesn't matter, Retasu. He never could've loved you anyways. He doesn't even remember you. What ever made you think that he would be willing to be with someone like you over someone like Ichigo?_

_He never loved me. Not even when we were kids. I was just a reality check._

_He never loved me._

She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked slowly over to the desk drawer, pulling the ring from it's depths and sliding it on her finger. The sapphire shimmered in the sunset and she perched on the end of her bed, slumping back to lay against the goose down pillows.

She smiled up at the ceiling as her emerald eyes slid closed.

_It was all for the best. At least I got to see him again. Maybe it's good that he doesn't love me. Maybe we never had a chance. Then why does it hurt so much?_

She turned to her side and brought her knees up to her chest, staring unseeingly at the orange glow of the sun that permeated her room.

_Five days..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou stood in front of her door, hand raised tentatively, poised to knock. He worried his lower lip as his brows furrowed together in confusion. _I told her that I hated her. Why would she want to even see me right now? But I have to tell her... I have to tell her the truth._

He decided to open the door instead of knocking. He knew that if he had knocked and she didn't want to see him, then she would've locked the door. Opening it slowly, he looked around and saw her lying on her bed.

Ryou smiled slightly and walked over, surprised to see her sleeping. Her lips were slightly parted, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Dried tears were evident on her cheeks, and her breath sounded slightly raspy.

His aquamarine eyes darkened with sadness and he settled himself precariously on the bed next to her. He took in the way her legs curled behind her, and the way her hands were tucked under the pillow. He ran a finger across her cheek slightly and noted the way her eyelashes fluttered a bit.

_Did I do this, Retasu? Did I make you cry?_

He tucked a stray strand of emerald hair behind her ear and smiled again, content to just sit there and watch her sleep. He trailed his hand down her arm, stopping and holding his breath as she shifted her hips slightly, burrowing further into the pillow and murmuring.

Ryou chuckled a bit and continued moving his hand, reaching her wrist. _I want to... I want to hold her hand._ He tugged at her wrist slightly, almost falling off the bed in shock as she pulled both hands from under the pillow and turned onto her back, one hand hanging off the opposite end of the bed as the other rest on her stomach.

He looked at her face, checking to make sure that she was asleep before smiling and looking down at her hand, reaching his own out to hold it. However, something caught his eye and his smile froze, his hand dropping to his side in shock.

On Retasu's left hand, on her ring finger, lay the Shirogane family ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Aw, crap, he saw the ring. Retasu left it on and fell asleep! What a moron! I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let's find out, shall we? I'm off to write and now YOU have to wait! Bwahahaha. Anyways, laterz!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**August 1st, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo ran down the halls toward the servant's chambers, her skirts clenched in her fists as her strawberry eyes scanned the hallways for the familiar golden ones. _I don't want to do this... why the hell do I have to be a princess?_

As the hallway got increasingly darker and darker, Ichigo reached to the wall and slid a torch from the wall hanging and held it in front of her as her eyes gradually got used to the dimness.

As she turned the corner however, she ran headlong into a servant with silver hair and cold ice blue eyes. She shivered as he looked at her.

"Pardon me, Your Highness. Was there something you needed?"

_His voice is cold, too..._ "Yes. Do you know a servant by the name of Kishu?"

The man seemed taken aback as he stared at the girl, rising to his feet and offering a hand to lift her to hers as well. "He's my brother. Did you need him for something?"

_His brother? _"I needed to talk to him, actually, so if you could tell him to meet me in my chambers after he's finished with whatever he's doing, that would be greatly appreciated."

The man bowed slightly and turned, walking away from her with a slight sound of affirmation.

_Kishu..._ Ichigo thought as she walked away, her shoulders hunched with depression. _I don't want to do this to you. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, staring at her reflection. Kishu would be there any minute. She could feel it. It was almost like a bond they shared. They could each feel where the other was. At first, Ichigo had thought it to be a bond between friends. But with each nightly visit, she realized it was a bond between much more.

_How the hell am I supposed to break that bond? I'm getting depressed with just the mere thought of not talking to him anymore. How the hell am I supposed to survive without him? I can't... I can't do it, but I have to. I have no choice._

A knock sounded slightly on her door and she jumped, turning slightly in her chair to stare at the door, her hand shaking slightly. "Come in," she called, knowing it was him.

He pushed open the door and closed it softly behind him, staring into her eyes. "Something's wrong. I already know it. I knew about halfway down the hallway." He walked over to her, taking her hand in his and leading her over to the bed to sit. "What is it?"

She bit her lower lip and pulled her hand from his grasp, glancing down at her lap as tears gathered in her eyes. "We can't meet anymore. In fact, I think it's a good idea that we not even talk anymore. We can't even see each other."

There was dead silence for a few moments, then-

"I can't meet you anymore?"

She shook her head. "I don't think it's best."

More silence, and then Kishu sighed. "I knew something like this was going to happen. But I'm not going to stop meeting you. I've become closer to you in the two weeks we've known each other to even my own family. I'm sorry, but I can't."

She stared at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Kishu, you don't understand. If they found out that you were even _up_ here for a social call, you could be punished severely for your actions. You're being stupid!"

"You're the one who's being stupid!" he yelled back. "I don't care if I get in trouble! I don't want to stop meeting you!"

She rose to her feet and yelled back, her mind running rampant, "Why not!"

"Because I love you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Okay, one chapter done. On to the next one. Tell me what you thought. Next chapter is the confrontation between Ryou and Retasu.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**August 9th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was awkward silence a few moments before Ichigo looked up, her eyes showing a hint of hope. "Y-you love me?"

Kishu groaned and ran a hand through his hair, plopping himself down on the small couch. "I didn't mean to just say it like that. When I told you, I wanted it to be special."

Ichigo shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She walked forward and leaned in front of him, taking his hands into her own. "It was special enough."

"How so?" he asked suspiciously.

She smiled up at him. "Because I think I love you, too."

He shook his head and chuckled a bit before pulling her into his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou stared at the ring in utter shock. _How the hell does this girl have it? That ring went missing over 5 years ago. We weren't able to find it anywhere! Did she steal it? Retasu would never do something like that. _His eyes narrowed and he reached out, shaking her shoulder roughly. "Retasu, wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered and she sat up, running her hand through her hair. As soon as she glanced to her side and glimpsed the prince, she sighed. "Come to insult me more, Your Highness?"

He ignored her comment and glared harshly at her. "Actually, I had come here to talk, but now I found a more interesting topic to talk about. How the hell did you get our family ring?"

The girl's emerald eyes widened and she looked down at her hand, gasping as she realized that she had left the ring on her finger when she had fallen asleep. She glanced up at Ryou, noticed the fierce determination on his face, and knew that there was no way she could've pretended that he didn't see anything.

It was over.

"Um, Ryou, I can explain. You just have to b-be patient and listen. Please, just l-listen," she tried frantically to soothe him, noticing that with each word she uttered his face became more twisted.

"Who are you?" he yelled, causing her to flinch. "You come out of nowhere, take over everyone's hearts, cause a big ruckus, make me fall in love with you, then you have our-"

"Wait." She blinked for a second, staring softly at him, then she murmured, "You love me?"

A slight blush covered his cheeks as he stammered out a denial. "I most c-certainly do not! And stop trying to change the subject!"

She could tell that he was angry. And she realized that she couldn't lie to him anymore. She put a finger over his lips, staring at him intently. "It's time I stopped lying. When you first saw me, did you recognize me at all?"

There was an awkward moment of silence before Ryou nodded. "The first time I saw you, I noticed that you looked like someone I had seen before. I kept trying to put a finger on where I had seen you before, but I knew I hadn't. That's what confused me so bad."

Retasu smiled serenly and looked down. "What would you say if I told you we used to be friends?"

Ryou's eyebrows furrowed. "Then why don't I remember you?"

She giggled, settling herself on the bed. "I really shouldn't be telling you this. I mean, if I tell you, I have to go back..."

"Go back?"

Retasu looked up at him and smiled softly. "I'm a mermaid."

His breathing slowed for a second and he stared at her. "A mermaid...?"

She nodded happily. "Mhm!"

He sat down next to her on the bed. "Why do I get the feeling that I've heard you say that before?"

"We were both eight. You were skipping rocks on the shore and one almost hit me in the head." She giggled at the memory. "I still remember that day. We shook hands, and instantly became friends. But I have to admit I liked you a little more."

A red tint covered his cheeks, but before he could speak, she carried on.

"We met everyday after that. And finally, it was my birthday. I was turning nine. And you got me a present. This ring." She held out her hand, the sapphire glimmering. "And I gave you my necklace."

He was still staring at her, but it seemed like he was remembering.

She blushed. "I kissed you on your cheek, and you kissed me on mine."

He blushed as well.

"And then..." her voice turned sad. "... you suddenly disappeared. So when I went to the shore to look for you, I saw a large wall blocking me from the castle. And I began crying. I had lost you. And for five years, I waited. I knew I loved you. So I waited. Finally, I made a deal with a sea witch to be turned into a human. And I came here."

His mouth was hanging open, and she smiled softly. "Are you getting any of this?"

"S-some..."

Retasu looked down at her lap and slid the ring off. "I have to do something now. So I need you to come with me. Will you?"

He couldn't turn her down. "Of course."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Okay, I think there's a few more chapters left to this before it's FINITO. Thank God. Rofl. I wanna get started on some of my other stories! But YouTube is distracting me! Gah! I'll try my hardest. Thanks for reading. :)


	16. Chapter Fifteen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**August 26th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked down to the beach, Retasu couldn't help but notice that Ryou seemed to be in deep thought. It's not that she could blame him or anything. She had just told him basically everything that she had been lying about, and he didn't remember a bit of it.

She clutched the ring in her hand fiercely. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this. But she _had_ to.

_I have to..._

They reached the place where the two had met, and Retasu noticed Ryou blinking rapidly. "I remember this place..." he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Why did you bring me here?"

She took a deep breath and turned to him, motioning for him to hold out his hand. When he did, she dropped the ring into it and smiled at him. "Remember when I told you back in my room that I loved you back then?"

He nodded slowly, and Retasu was proud that she wasn't stuttering or blushing. _This is our goodbye. I can't mess it up by being shy._

Tears rose to her eyes and she stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his body and raising herself on tiptoe, locking gazes with him. "I still do," she whispered, her lips touching his gently. She squeaked as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

She pulled away from him and bit her lip, a tear running down her cheek. "I love you, Ryou. And I'm sorry for lying to you."

"Retasu... I love you, too."

She gasped and stared at him. "W-what?"

"I remember everything. My parents... they built that wall to keep me from you because I had a fiancée. I love you. I want to be with you forever."

She smiled softly at him, a blush covering her face. "I'm glad that you love me, but now I have to go."

"Go?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing together as he grabbed her wrist. "No, you're not going anywhere."

"I have to," she looked down at the sand. "I'm sorry. It was my deal. I gave up everything so I could see you again. But in the end, I just hurt you more."

The water around the rock began to swirl, and they both turned to see a wave of water rise before Retasu caught sight of the witch standing on the surface, looking sorrowful. "Retasu, you know you have to come back now, right?"

She nodded, a fist pressed against her chest. _It hurts so bad. I don't want to leave him._ "I understand. I'm ready."

Ryou grasped her hands in his, his aquamarine eyes pleading. "Please don't go. Don't leave me. Not yet. Not ever."

She began to cry harder, sobs escaping her throat in hiccups. "I have to, Ryou." She raised a hand to his cheek, running the pad of her thumb across his cheekbone. "I love you so much. And that'll never change."

"At least come visit me."

The sea witch looked at Ryou. "Part of the deal was that she could never see you again. If she told you she loved you first, she had to go back."

Ryou looked shocked. "That's not fair to her! It's harder for men to speak what they're feeling. She helped me say it!"

The witch shook her head. "I'm sorry. Retasu?"

"Yes?"

"It's time to go home."

"Retasu, no! Please don't leave." he pleaded, then turned to the witch, his eyes determined. "Is there any kind of way I can counter this deal? I love Retasu and I want to be with her forever, no matter what it takes!"

The witch sighed. "You two are from _completely _different worlds. She's a mermaid. You're a human. Things don't work like this. You have to be the same."

"Then turn me into a merman."

Retasu gasped in shock and the witch stared at him. "You would give up your humanity to become something you've never known, just to be with her?"

He nodded decisively. "Yes."

Retasu clung to his arm, looking him in the eye. "Ryou. I want to be with you, too. Just wait, okay? I'll figure out a way to become human. Just wait for me."

"What if they make me marry Ichigo?"

Her eyes looked pained and she twined her fingers with his. "Then marry her. Do what you have to do for your kingdom. But please... remember me."

Ryou brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes." He slipped the ring back on her finger. "Take it with you. And remember... I want it back." He smiled at her.

She nodded quickly, turning to the witch. "I'm ready to go back now." She touched Ryou's cheek one last time, and he closed his eyes to savor the feeling. When he no longer felt the pressure of her touch, he opened his eyes.

Both of them were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

This chapter didn't turn out how I expected, either. They keep ending up different! I think I have them all planned out, but I don't. Gah, I don't get it. Anyways, I'm gonna try to finish the next chapter soon. I probably already have it done by the time you're reading this. I write ahead sometimes. Hehe. Spare a review if you can! Oh, God, now I sound like a homeless person.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**September 4th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retasu curled up in a ball, the soft sea water carressing her cheeks as she tried valiantly to hold her tears back. Flashes of a certain aquamarine-eyed man filled her thoughts and she pressed her face farther into her hands, her shoulders shaking with repressed tears.

_Ryou..._

_I lost him after all. But at least I got to see him again. How am I gonna go back to him?_

She lifted her face from her hands and sighed, deciding that she was going to take one last look at the surface before she gave up forever. She had to leave the ring there so he would go get it. She couldn't keep it forever. He wanted it back, after all.

She poked her head above the surface, startled when she laid eyes on a haggard traveler. She was about ready to dive back under the surface before the woman uttered, "I've already seen you. You might as well come all the way out."

Retasu cautiously swam a bit closer, her head beginning to pound. _Why do I get the feeling that I know this woman?_ She stayed a bit away, only because the person was wearing a brown summer hat and a cloak and Retasu was being wary. Who knows what this person could be? She could be a murderer, a thief, a journalist.

"W-who are you? You seem familiar to me..."

The woman pulled off her hat, an abundance of shining emerald hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes opened and Retasu gasped. They were emerald, like her own.

_This woman is the spitting image of me!_

"Retasu... I am your mother." The woman smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo hummed happily, running a ivory brush through her hair. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Kishu had come into her room earlier, planting an affectionate kiss on her cheek with a big grin on his face before telling her to get ready to go somewhere.

She had no idea where he was planning on taking her, but she had a feeling she was gonna like it.

She applied some lip gloss and looked at herself to make sure she looked acceptable. There was a slight knock on her door and she rose from her seat, opening the door to reveal a slightly disheveled Kishu.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, and blushed as he reached forward and took her waiting hand in his, pulling her from the room gently. "W-where are we going?"

"You'll see." He shifted his gaze to wink at her, then pulled her closer to his side, causing her to blush harder.

When they reached the top of a rather large staircase, Ichigo glanced at Kishu questionably and he smiled, placing a soft hand over her mouth. "Shh, be quiet, there's people down the hall and if they catch us here, we might get in trouble."

She nodded in understanding, but as he walked around to the back of her and tied a bandana around her head so she couldn't see, she couldn't help but squeak a little. He chuckled softly.

She felt a strong pair of arms encompass her back and tuck under the back of her legs, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, smelling apples as he carried her up the stairs bridal-style.

Her cheeks were on fire and her heart was thumping in her chest, but she couldn't help but bury her nose further into his neck. _His scent is so... intoxicating._

He lightly set her feet to the floor and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around so her back was to him. He pushed her forward gently, smiling as she reached to her shoulder to hold onto his hand, walking tentatively forward.

She felt her hands touch cool stone and she smiled slightly, noticing that it was a window's edge. "Where are we, Kishu?"

He pulled the bandana away from her face and she gasped as she looked out the window. "Here is where we are."

Beyond the window's ledge before her she could see the large ocean stretched out in front of her for miles, the setting sun just barely touching the water and sending a golden sparkle across the waves for miles.

From the distance she was at, she could see the seagulls swooping through the air, calling to one another, and she could barely feel the sea breeze. She turned to Kishu. "This is what you wanted to show me?"

He blinked and stared at her. "I thought it was pretty so you'd want to see it. So... you didn't like it?"

Ichigo smiled and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest, looking out the window. "It's beautiful."

He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, it is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Kitty: OMGAW! That was fluffy. :)

Moon: (rolls eyes) You're the one that wrote it. FOR GOD'S SAKE, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS?

Kitty: ... OMGAW! That was sooo fluffy!

Moon: (smacks herself) Why do I even bother?


	18. Chapter Seventeen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**September 15th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retasu stared in shock at the woman who claimed to be her mother. "W-what are you talking about?"

The woman laughed and shook her head slightly, her emerald hair still shining in the mid-day sun. "My name is Midoriko, and I am your mother."

"H-how can that be possible? You're not a mermaid." Retasu was thoroughly confused. _Who is this woman, and why is she claiming to be my mother? _She clutched a hand to her chest, holding Ryou's ring close to her. It was the only way she felt safe.

The woman's eyes grew wistful and somewhat sad, and she looked out to the far sea, looking like she was lost in her own thoughts. "A long time ago, I used to be. But I met a human, and I fell in love with him. I had to pay a price to become a human permanently, though... I had to give up one of my children. Your little sister, Katsuya, was taken by the sea witch."

Retasu felt all the blood drain from her face. "I-I had a little sister?"

The woman nodded and smiled sadly, looking down at her lap. "I now regret the decision... a few years after I became a human, my husband died of scarlet fever. I've been alone ever since. The sea witch told me that I could never be a mermaid again. I permanently gave it up. But now that I look at you... I regret it."

Retasu grit her teeth and she felt the blood boil inside of her. "You gave up one of your children for a human man? How could you? That's the worst thing I've ever heard of someone do! Even if I was in love with a human, I would never give up my kids just to be with him! That's selfish!"

"Is it really?" she looked at Retasu, her eyes cold and calculating. "As I see, you're in love with a human man as well. How much do you love him?"

"How do you know about Ryou?" She glared at Midoriko.

She chuckled. "I'm your mother. I know everything. How much do you love him?"

Retasu looked down at the surface, glancing at the ring in her hands through the water. "I love him so much, I would give up anything for him."

"So then... we aren't that different, are we?"

She looked up at the woman who was supposedly her mother and smiled. "I think I remember you, after all."

The woman smiled back. "I would hope so."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou paced back in forth in his room, hands in his pockets. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He missed her terribly. Her scent, her laugh, her voice, everything. Just _her_. He wanted desperately to do something, but he didn't think he could do anything.

He was just a human prince. There was no way he could change the rules of a powerful person like the sea witch. And if he went down to the shore to see her, he had no idea what the sea witch would do to Retasu.

His heart felt like someone was stabbing it with a dull needle. He needed her. He needed her there with him, to hold him, to talk to him, to smile at him, to kiss him. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out her necklace from the drawer, staring into it's emerald depths in desperation.

There had to be something he could do...

... but what?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman caught a glittering in the corner of her eye as her and her daughter sat in comfortable silence watching the sunset. "What's that?" she asked out of curiousity.

Retasu jumped a little and reached out her hand to put the ring into her mother's palm. "Ryou gave that to me when we first met as a promise that we would always be friends. I gave him my necklace in return."

"An emerald heart-shaped one?"

Retasu blinked. "Yes... how did you know?"

The woman smiled sadly. "That used to be mine. Your father gave it to me as a wedding present when we were married. I gave it to you when I left so you would always remember me. You were only 4 at the time."

Retasu looked up at her mother with sad eyes. _Mom, why did you leave? Why weren't you happy with Daddy and me?_

"This is a beautiful ring. It looks very expensive. And looks to be very important to you."

Retasu nodded and took it back gently. "It _is _very important to me."

The woman looked off into the sunset for a minute, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I have an idea. You may not want to do it. Of course, it's completely up to you, but... I think we may have a chance to where you can be with Ryou."

Retasu looked up at Midoriko, her mind and heart racing. _A way I can be with Ryou?_ She looked up at her, her face set in determination. "I'm willing to try. What's your idea?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

God, I love making cliffhangers. They're so fun! Lol. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. This story is going to be over soon. We'll find out what happens in the next chapter. Ja!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim  
****Moon Kitty 2005  
****Chapter Eighteen**

**October 1st, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midoriko looked off into the sunset, mulling over the thoughts in her head. She didn't know if it was a good idea, or if Retasu would even be willing to do it, but if she knew the sea witch as well as she thought she did, she would accept her offer.

She turned to Retasu and looked at her, seriousness and pride filling the emerald eyes that were so much like her daughter's. She leaned forward, clasping one of her slender hands in hers, smiling at her, but it seemed like with a sense of sadness. "I just want to make sure that you're happy. I know you've tried everything and nothing seems to be working out, but this way, I'm sure it will."

Retasu clutched the ring tighter against her chest with her free hand and stared at the woman before her. For some reason, the look in her eyes prompted her to trust her, although she had only known her for a short time. She nodded in understanding and squeezed the hand that she was holding for a second. "I would be willing to do _anything_ for Ryou, even give up my own life. I already told you this once before."

Midoriko nodded and stared her daughter in the eyes. "I know it seems stupid, and my ideas usually are... but if that ring is most precious to you, then the sea witch might be willing to trade something for it. She's very fickle sometimes. If you were to give her that ring, she might let you go back to the land so you can continue a life with Ryou."

Retasu blinked, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she looked down at the surface of the water, holding the sapphire ring close to her. She swallowed hard and croaked out, "I... I can't give up the ring that Ryou trusted me with. Even for him. Even for a happy ending. He would hate me, I'm sure."

Midoriko shook her head slightly and reached out to lift her chin with her index finger, smiling widely. "Ryou would do anything for you, Retasu. He loves you that much. It may not seem like it, but I know by the looks he gives you. He would accept any decision you would make, as long as he could be with you. Don't doubt him so much."

The water in front of them rumbled for a second and Midoriko leaned back, sighing. "Here we go," she muttered under her breath, her emerald eyes piercing the area where the waves had come from.

The sea witch slowly emerged from the water, a protective bubble around her, her hair flowing in the water that was sitting inside it. "Retasu, you've been incredibly brave. I know how much you love this human. And I know you might hate me because everything has to have a price, but I didn't make the rules. I'm sorry."

Retasu shook her head. "I just want to be with Ryou. That's all I want. All I want is a happy ending."

"Your mother wasn't far off. There's another way, but just one, that you can be with Ryou for good."

"What is it?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I will be willing to turn you into a human once more so you can return to Ryou, but this time, it will be permanent. You cannot return to the ocean, ever. That means seeing your family frequently is out of the question in this case."

Retasu blinked. "Frequently?"

"On the off chance that your family finds out that you went to the surface and became a human, only when they come to the surface will you be able to talk to them. I don't know how high those chances are, however. Perhaps slim to none."

Tears rimmed the young mermaid's eyes again and she looked down, her shoulders shaking while the two older women looked on sympathetically. Inwardly, the sea witch was regretful she had to put all the people she served under such inner pain. It broke some people, and it helped some people, but the sea witch knew that it wouldn't break her. She had an insurmountable amount of inner strength.

Retasu looked up at the sea witch, tears trailing down her face. She sniffled and asked, "Why is the price always too much? Why can't things just be easy?"

The sea witch smiled affectionately. "I know you can do this. All you have to do is believe in yourself and you can achieve anything your heart desires. I know it seems cliché, but... it's true. You've done well for yourself so far.

"The price of love is always a lot. But in the end, you'll be grateful when you can spend the rest of your life in that one person's arms."

Millions of thoughts ran through the girl's head. _What should I do? If I don't do it, I'll never see Ryou again. But if I do, Ryou might hate me for giving up his ring and wouldn't talk to me anyways. There would've been no point in doing any of it. And then I would've lost my family _and _Ryou. I couldn't bear that._

Silence surrounded the women for a few moments before Retasu lifted her head and watched the sea witch, determined. "You're right. I've been through so much. And even if Ryou hates me for giving his possession up, I know that I tried my best, and I can live with that. If he does accept my decision, I'll finally have a happy ending."

_Ryou, I love you so much. I hope you know that. I just want to be with you. I want to hold you, kiss you, tell you how much I love you every day for the rest of my life. And I want you to do the same. I want to marry you, be by your side, support you... I've never felt this way about anyone._

_So please... I hope you trust my decision and forgive me for what I'm about to do. Please, Ryou... please forgive me._

"I understand. Sea witch, can you please... please take me back to my true love?" she said, her voice shaking as she looked at the woman. She smiled a bit and swam closer, getting ready to come back.

_Ryou, just trust me..._

A bright light engulfed her and she felt immense pain in the lower half of her body. All the while she clutched the ring close to her heart.

_Trust me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Yay, this is coming out better than I expected. And I really hope you guys haven't given up on it. I know it's been about 2 weeks since my last update, but school has been hectic. Thanks so much for the feedback so far! It really makes me happy. Till next chapter.

:D


	20. Chapter Nineteen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim  
****Moon Kitty 2005  
****Chapter Nineteen**

**October 19th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The court was in a flurry of activity as the King called for the messenger. The women of the court were talking in hurried tones, gossiping traveling at the speed of light as whispers were caught behind jeweled fans.

The men were simply standing, hands clasped in front of them. Some talked amongst each other about what all the commotion could be, but most just stood, waiting to watch what promised to be an entertaining show.

Amongst all the whispers and shuffling of feet, the boy stumbled into the room, being harshly shoved by one of the guards at the door. He looked around nervously for a moment, then walked forward, chin high in the air, and bowed before the King and Queen. "You called, Your Majesties?"

The King looked at the boy in front of him and his voice rumbled out, "I want you to go retrieve Prince Ryou and Princess Ichigo, the ones who were _supposed_ to be betrothed." An abundance of shocked gasps and hurried whispers echoed out after the word supposed had been uttered.

The Queen laid a comforting hand on the King's, then turned to the boy. "Please go tell them that the King and Queen are waiting to see them in the royal court."

The boy nodded nervously, trudged from the room, and the whispering and shuffling of feet got louder as women moved across the room to gossip to others. A few minutes later, the door burst open and in strode Prince Ryou, the younger strawberry-haired princess in tow. They both bowed low before the King and Queen, and then stood, shoulder-to-shoulder, awaiting the news of what was happening.

All the whispers and feet stopped, all eyes trained apprehensively on the royalty before them.

"We would like to inquire as to why the two of you, when both knew of your betrothal, have not been spending nearly any time together and seem to be gallivanting around the castle with other people," the King said quietly, yet his voice seemed to echo throughout the room.

Ichigo and Ryou both looked at each other, and Ryou stepped forward to look his parents in the eye. "We hasten to assure you that we have not been seeing other people. However, we have just been busy with other things. We have been spending time together, just in the safety of our own rooms."

The court went into an uproar as the meaning of those words could only be imagined in one way. The King beat his staff upon the rugged throne floor and everyone quieted down, women giggling over what Ryou had said.

"We do not wish for you to lie to us," the Queen uttered. She had always been a soft-spoken woman, and for her to confront her son when there was obviously so much love for him shocked all the people present, including her husband. "Servants that have worked in the upper chambers near your rooms have seen you two cavorting with others. Ryou, if I'm not mistaken, the person you were seen running around with was that girl Retasu."

Silence met the accusal and the Queen went on, noticing Ryou's clenched fist and the way he stared at the floor angrily. "Ichigo, we also have heard of you seeing someone. And it just so happens that this person is a servant."

More whispers erupted and Ichigo also stared at the floor, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"We take your silence to be that these accusations are indeed the truth. In this case, we must forbid you, Shirogane Ryou, from ever seeing or making contact with one Midorikawa Retasu. We also forbid you, Momomiya Ichigo, from ever seeing or making contact with one Kishu. Do we make ourselves clear?"

They both nodded, a couple tears falling from Ichigo's strawberry eyes.

"Any opposition to my decision will result in the stripping of your titles and the beheading of the aformentioned flings."

Everyone, even the Queen, was shocked at the harsh punishment the King had just announced. Ichigo took a step forward, her chocolate eyes pleading, and cried, "I'm sorry to inform you of this, Your Majesty, but I do not care for Ryou in the way that a wife would care for her husband! I do not love him at all! And he does not love me! Forcing us to marry each other is just going to make us more miserable than we already are!"

The Queen looked at her husband, muttered something that was unintelligible to the court, and the King shook his head in reply. She turned to look at her son and Ichigo, a sad look crossing her face. "We're sorry. We also have some other news. In two days time, the two of you will be married. We have decided to cut the wait down. We're sorry. The court will immediately begin preparing for your marriage. The two of you are to retire to your rooms. Thank you."

With a wave of his hand, the King dismissed the two of them. They both turned and left the room, Ichigo's shoulders shaking with sobs, and once up on the floor where their rooms were located, Ryou embraced her, laying his head on hers, and rubbed her back comfortingly.

He knew that Ichigo did not love him, and he knew that he did not love her. However, he had a feeling his parents were not going to be so lenient. He lay his cheek on the top of his head and allowed a few tears to slip from his own eyes.

_Retasu..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Well, I didn't expect it to turn out like this. Haha. I'm soo finishing this story. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. It just means I'm writing good. There's going to be 24 chapters, so it's kind of far from over. There's still going to be a lot of drama and romance, though, so stay tuned. Until next time.

:D


	21. Chapter Twenty

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim  
****Moon Kitty 2005  
****Chapter Twenty**

**November 8th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the two had left the room, the King called for the messenger boy again and told him to go tell Kishu to come to the throne room.

The court was still in a bustle about what had just happened, gossiping still taking place. "What do you think will happen?", "The King and Queen are so harsh sometimes!", "I bet they'll refuse to marry each other!", "Our Kingdom is falling apart!"

The court quieted and stilled as the person in question, Kishu, entered the throne room. He didn't even flinch at the thousands of stares directed towards him, the whispers as he passed them. His golden eyes were trained on the King and Queen, and them only. He bowed low before them, his forehead touching the rugged ground, then stood again, looking the people before him in the eye.

"Yes, Your Majesties?"

"This is your one and only warning. We have learned about your relationship with the betrothed princess. A person like you could never have a chance with her. If we catch you seeing her or making contact with her in any way at all, you and her will both be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I understand. May I be permitted to say something?"

"No. Go back to your duties. And remember, no further contact with the princess. You are dismissed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-I don't love you," Ichigo sobbed. "And I know you don't love m-me. Why is the King doing this to us? To you?"

Something grew in his chest for the small girl he was holding in his arms. It wasn't love. No, never that. The only person he could ever love was the mermaid turned girl he had met so many years ago. But it was something... a deep respect for her. That even though she had been forbidden from seeing the person she loved, she was still concerned about him not being able to see the person _he_ loved.

He held her closer in an attempt to console her. All he could think about for the past two hours was Retasu. That beautiful, emerald-haired girl that had stolen his heart so long ago. She had returned to the ocean, and he had accepted the fact a while ago that he could never see her again. However, Ichigo had just had her love taken away from her. All he could do was hold her close and try to understand the pain she was feeling. He could never understand, however.

He didn't want to get married. Especially not to Ichigo. While he had a feeling it wouldn't be that bad being married to her, he wanted both of them to be happy. He knew the only way that was possible was to be with the people they truly loved.

It was hard to maintain a good relationship if they didn't even love each other.

A sudden idea struck him and he pulled away from the sobbing girl, smiling at her softly. "You stay right here. I have an idea."

Curious, she watched him slip from the room, burying her face into the cushion at the end of the loveseat she was situated on. Things weren't going right at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou looked around the busy hall, nodding to the cooks who passed, noting bitterly that the people who were running around like chickens with their heads cut off seemed to be getting ready for the wedding that was going to happen soon.

He ignored everyone in the hall, slipping into the servant's chambers off to the side, walking down the dim hallway until he came to a door. He knocked, it opened, and he said, "I demand to speak to Kishu."

The man in front of him glared suspiciously, obviously not in a very good mood. "What do you need with him?"

"Tell him if he wants to see his precious Ichigo again, he needs to come with me," he stated, a smirk on his face.

The servant's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a bit. "In that case, you're looking at him."

Ryou nodded and smiled. "Come with me. Ichigo is crying and she needs your comfort right now. I won't tell anyone that I let you two see each other, and if anyone asks, tell them you came up to my room to clean it."

The younger boy nodded in understanding and followed the Prince, ignoring the looks everyone gave him as they climbed the stairs to get to the floor the princess was located on.

Once they were assured that no one was in the same hall as them, they both slipped inside the room, both of them being assaulted by hugs from a strawberry-haired girl. She hugged Ryou first, crying harder than she had been, thanking him profusely, then jumped on Kishu, who immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

Ryou smiled and retreated, leaving them alone to talk without interrupting them. He was glad he could do something to make them happy. Entering his own room, he sat down on the edge of his bed and wished that he could hold Retasu in his arms once again before he was forced to marry Ichigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the other room, Kishu half-carried Ichigo over to her bed, sat on the edge, and gathered her into his lap, running a soothing hand down her back, listening as her hiccups eventually subsided. "Ichigo, it's okay, I'm here now."

She smiled and reached up, pressing her lips against his, taking him completely off guard. There was no way he was going to pass up this opportunity, though. He hugged her more tightly and exerted more pressure into the kiss, leaning forward slightly. She finally broke off the kiss a few moments later, leaning her forehead on his.

"Ichigo... I'm going to miss you. I wish we could actually be together, but the King and Queen won't allow it."

"Shut up," she whispered, burying her face in his chest, inhaling his sweet scent. She wasn't going to be parted from him. Never. She wouldn't allow it. She was going to be with Kishu, no matter what the cost. "Kishu... we're going to be together. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. We're going to get married, have kids... everything that comes with love. I'm not going to give up."

With that, she kissed him with force, pushing him backwards on the bed. He growled, licking her lip to gain access, and deepened the kiss as he crawled on top of her. She was _his_ Ichigo...

No one else's.

And he was determined to show her that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

I'm gonna leave that up to your guys' imagination. However, you'll get a hint in the next chapter what happened. :x

Anyways, thanks a bunch for all the reviews. It's been great writing this so far. See you next chapter.

:D


	22. Chapter Twenty One

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim  
****Moon Kitty 2005  
****Chapter Twenty One**

**November 22nd, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seagulls cawed in the sea wind as they circled a young girl lying on the beach, her emerald hair encasing her and covering certain things up that would be inappropriate for public view.

The sea witch smiled and looked at her mother, both of them looking affectionately at the girl. Her mother laid a dress and a note on the rock closest to her, and the sea witch muttered, "She can do this."

Both women departed, going in separate directions and leaving the girl to wake up and handle things for herself.

An hour later, the girl's eyes fluttered open and winced as the bright sun blinded her. She raised a hand to shield her eyes from the midday sun, sitting up and trying to ignore the gritty texture she was being forced to sit on. She stood, waded out to the shallower parts of the water, and proceeded to rinse off her body with the salty water.

She turned her head, noticing the bright seafoam green dress laid out in front of her, and picked up the note, reading it.

_**Retasu,**_

_**I know that you're probably worried about where I am, but I will be waiting for you on the outskirts of the town. You're going to stay at my house tonight, and I have some unfortunate news. I'll tell you when we get there.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**-Mother**_

She ran a hand through her hair, her mind wandering over what her mother was going to tell her. A thought struck her and she smiled, slipping the dress on after standing in the sun for a few minutes. _Ryou..._

She walked towards the edge of the city, her mind trained on Ryou and Ryou only.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retasu looked up at her mother, tears rimming her eyes. "Are you certain that their wedding is tomorrow?"

Her mother nodded apologetically, sad that she had to give her daughter this depressing news. "Yes, Retasu, I'm sure. I'm sorry..."

Silence filled the house before Retasu stood, slamming her hands down on the small table. Her emerald green eyes flashed as she gave her mother a determined expression. "This wedding is not going to happen. I'm not going to lose him. Not after everything we've been through. The time for sitting aside and watching everyone else is over. It's time to take action."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

Ryou sat on his bed, his mind reeling. He was going to get married today. His parents had still not changed their minds and it didn't seem like they were going to any time soon. So he guess he just had to grin and bear it. Ever since the announcement in the throne room, however, he had found himself to be thinking of Retasu more and more. Every time he thought of her emerald eyes, her laugh, her scent, it just made his heart ache even more and made him even lonelier.

Because he knew that today, he was not going to be marrying Retasu, as he had hoped, but a girl he had no interest in whatsoever. Momomiya Ichigo was in the next room being pampered and dressed for the wedding that was going to take place in about an hour.

He felt caged in, like he couldn't breathe. _Retasu... where are you when I need you?_

Next door, tears rolled down the slender face of one Momomiya Ichigo, one who was about to have her life given away to a man who didn't even love her. She knew that Ryou was a kind person, adorable, hard-headed, determined, and everything a girl could want in a man... but she had found the one man she wanted... and now she couldn't be with him. She was wishing that she could just be a commoner so her and Kishu could get married.

_Kishu... rescue me_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retasu stepped up to the gates, her eyes never wavering from what she was about to do. She turned to one of the guards, and was surprised to see that he recognized her for some reason. "Please, I beg of you, I am not here to cause ill will among the kingdom. I am simply here to follow my heart and save this kingdom from unhappy rulers. I love the prince. I was here before, and he loves me, too. I just want him and everyone else to be happy. So please, let me pass. Let me show this kingdom that I am not simply a commoner."

There was silence for a moment as the guards exchanged looks. They both knew what it was like to be in love... but they knew that if they disobeyed orders they would lose their jobs and be beheaded.

"Please, I know you know who I am... if my plan works, I will upgrade you both to the captain of the guard. If you disobey your King's wishes, I know what the risks are. But I can assure you, the Queen has a soft spot for me, and if I protest to it, I know they will not do it. So please... I'm promising you that things will work out. I just want a chance to be with my love. Please."

She looked down after silence met her plea, assured that the two would not let her pass. But as she began to turn away, she heard the clanking of armor as the two stepped aside and pushed the door open. She turned around in shock and tears rimmed her eyes as she gave a quick hug to the two, then ran down the path.

"So, Keiichiro, do you think we did the right thing?" the quieter one asked.

"Yes, Pai, I believe we did."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minister stood in front of the bride and groom, making a cross over their head with his aged hand and muttering a kind of prayer. Tears still fell from Ichigo's face, and though Ryou had to admit that his Retasu would have looked better standing next to him.

They muttered through the habitual 'I do's', ignoring the cough of indignation when Ryou hesitated over his words and Ichigo sobbed through hers.

The minister grimaced, noting this to be a very unhappy wedding, and only wished the two would fall in love soon. He sprinkled water over their heads and they turned to each other, Ryou staring into her eyes sorrowfully. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Ichigo shook her head as her shoulders shook along with it, dreading what was about to take place.

The minister rose his head and shouted out, "If there is anyone here who would protest, albeit foolishly, to the marriage of this princess, Momomiya Ichigo, and this prince, Shirogane Ryou, to join our two kingdoms peacefully together in a rite of passage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence met his demand and he cleared his throat, and he was about to proceed before the thick doors burst open and a strong feminine voice rang out, echoing through the room, "I object to this marriage!"

Whispers ricocheted off the walls and women bustled around to gossip. Men stared in shock at the girl that stood before them, and Ryou turned around in hopeful disbelief, finally laying eyes on the emerald-eyed beauty.

The King stood, enraged, and beat his staff upon the floor once. "What is the meaning of this?"

_Retasu..._

The girl flashed a brilliant smile. _Ryou, I've finally come back._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

Omgersh, this has certainly gotten juicy. I can barely contain my excitement. I'm sure you guys can't, either. I wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Well, no, I don't, because I will know what happens. I'm just saying that to be mean. Aww, you guys know I love ya, though. WAIT! DON'T KILL ME! (runs away from angry readers with shotguns)

Okay, okay, I'll be a nice authoress.

:D


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim  
****Moon Kitty 2005  
****Chapter Twenty Two**

**December 7th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I said, what is going on here?" the King shouted, but his cries were going unnoticed by the two people who were staring at each other so fervently. The court watched in shock as the two started running towards each other.

Ryou leaped forward, encasing the small girl in his arms, lifting her off the floor in his happiness. He spun her around, her arms around his neck, laughing as she placed small kisses all over his face. He set her down lightly and squeezed her tighter, hardly able to believe that she was back in his arms. He rested his head atop hers, feeling that he would crush her to death if he held her any tighter. He didn't care. She was holding him just as tight, and he had finally gotten his beautiful Retasu back. He didn't care about anything but her form in his arms.

"Ryou!" the King screamed, and all motion and whispers ceased. The King looked livid, a vein popping out in his forehead. He had wished so hard for a normal wedding, one without any complications, and then in comes some girl who turns the whole ceremony upside down.

He would _not_ stand for it.

Ryou opened his mouth to say something to his father, but Retasu laid a comforting hand on his arm, smiling up at him before walking forward. Once she got to the altar, she embraced Ichigo quickly, offering her a few words of assurance before she looked the King and Queen in the eye.

"I know that I have no high standing and you may not even want to listen to me, but I am begging for your patience and understanding. I know you two are not short of that."

The King was about to yell at her, but the Queen reached over and held him back with just a look. "Please speak."

She looked down at her hands for a moment, biting her lip, nervous as all hell. But she looked over her shoulder, saw Ryou standing there, and new confidence filled her as she set her shoulders straight and rose her chin a little. "I know I am not of noble blood. I am quite aware of this. But I would like the two of you to know that I love your son more than anyone in this entire universe, besides his parents.

"He has taught me more about everything than I could ever dream of. He's taught me about life, determination, confidence, but most importantly... love. Anyone who has to live without love will be miserable for the rest of their lives. I don't want Ryou to be miserable. In the end, I strive to make him happy or make sure he's happy. And I know that he would not be happy with Momomiya Ichigo, and that she would not be happy with him.

"Love is a delicate thing. It can be broken easily with a simple lie, gained easily by sweet words, or betrayed with just the smallest of kisses. But I know one thing. I am in love with your son. Not because of sweet words... but because the sweetness of his heart is something that has affected me.

"I'm not asking for special treatment. I know the the two of you are looking out for the best interests of your son. And I am not trying to gain anything. I'm trying to look out for him as well. And I know that if he marries Princess Ichigo, he will be miserable. See, I found out a while ago that he loved me, too. And that's something I never want to lose.

"I don't want to lose him. And I don't want to lose your trust. All I'm asking is for a chance to stay by the love of my life, support him, marry him, be by his side until the day that I die. I'm just asking for a chance to show this kingdom that I am something more than a commoner. I want to show this kingdom that you can accomplish anything as long as you put your mind to it.

"And right now, I'm putting my mind to becoming Shirogane Ryou's wife. I'm just asking for your permission."

After her speech, the hall was unordinarily quiet. A couple of women were wiping tears from their eyes, and Ryou stared at her in pride and extreme love. For someone to face his parents and tell them everything... that took an abundance of courage. _She must really love me_. His heart swelled at the thought.

The Queen stared at the girl with newfound respect and admiration, but the King was having none of it. He stood, glared at the girl coldly, and said, "Request denied. Guards, take her away."

The court was suddenly out of control. The guards took Retasu, one arm each, and pulled her away from the altar. They passed Ryou on the way out of the room, and he leaped forward, trying to get the guards to release her.

Retasu began crying and smiled at him. "Ryou, please be happy with Ichigo! I did all I could!"

The commotion was put to a halt as the Queen stood and shouted, "Halt! This noise and chaos will cease entirely from this point on!"

Everyone stood completely still, never having heard their queen get that angry. She turned to the King, the look on her face incredulous, and everyone watched the interaction between them.

"Did we or did we not marry for love?"

The King stuttered, "W-why, we did. That has no relevance to this, though!"

"It has plenty of revelance to this! Do you remember when we were forced to marry other people and we were convinced that we hated my parents?"

"Y-yes..."

"Well, then, if we force Ryou and Ichigo to marry, we will lose our son. Do you hear me? We will lose our son!"

The King sighed and turned to his wife, his eyes pleading. "I'm just trying to do what's best for the Kingdom."

The Queen looked sympathetically at the girl at the end of the hall. She motioned for the guards to release her and turned to her husband. "I trust her. There's something about her eyes. I believe that Retasu is good for the kingdom."

The Queen laid a comforting hand on his and uttered, "I just want our son to be happy. Please just trust me. I know what I'm doing.

"Please trust me."

The court sat in confusion, awaiting the King's answer with bated breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

What decision is the King going to make? Of course, it's a romance story, so it can't turn out _that_ bad, can it? Then again, I am the one writing this. I may make it evil.

Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim  
****Moon Kitty 2005  
****Chapter Twenty Three**

**December 15th, 2006**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one could take their eyes off the figures at the thrones. Suddenly, with Retasu's speech, they all knew that this was someone they would want as their ruler. They knew that she was kind-hearted, and didn't care if she was a commoner. Of course, it wasn't up to them. They had to wait for the King's decision.

They didn't have to wait much longer. With the pressure of the court's stares and the pleading eyes of his beloved, he sighed in resignation and turned to the court, his chin held high. "I have come to a decision. After that speech you have delivered, Retasu, I understand your position and give you my full consent to wed my son, Shirogane Ryou."

The court gasped in shock, some in happiness, as Ryou stuttered over his words. "F-father, are you serious?"

The King smiled. "I know what it's like to be in love and be forced to do things because of your position. I know how much it hurts. So be with her. Be with the one you love."

The two stared at each other for a moment and Retasu began sobbing, tears quickly falling down her cheeks as she reached forward, collapsing onto Ryou as she clung to him desperately, sobbing into his shoulder as he allowed himself a few tears as well. He could hardly believe it. Retasu was finally his, now and forever.

A few moments later, amidst all the loud talking of the people in the court, Ryou noticed Ichigo standing there, still crying, and picked Retasu up, the two of them walking towards her. "I-Ichigo, are you okay?"

The girl nodded. "I'm glad the two of you are happy."

Retasu blinked for a second, then it dawned on her. She turned to the throne where the King and Queen sat, talking, and said, "Your Majesties! I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have one more thing I must ask."

"Go ahead."

"While I sincerely appreciate your permission to be with your son... I request permission for Ichigo to be with her love, Kishu."

The court stilled and stared at the young girl in front of them, fans whipping back and forth across heated or crying faces.

The King said, "She is a princess and he is a servant. There is absolutely no way they can be together. He is not a prince. It would never work."

Retasu thought for a moment and said, "But his heart is that of a prince's."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "First thing tomorrow, I'll write to Ichigo's family and tell them what has been going on. It is, after all, their decision. If the court and my son will excuse me, I must be getting some rest. My head is hurting and I'm afraid I must retire. Pardon me."

The Queen followed him out after a quick wink to the emerald-haired girl, and slowly, the court dispersed. Retasu and Ryou waited until they were all gone to talk to Ichigo. It seemed she was crying even more than she had been before.

"Ichigo?" Retasu asked, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"Didn't you say we were friends a while ago? It's a friend's job to make sure her friends are happy. And I know Kishu makes you happy. I'm sure your parents will understand the situation."

Ichigo leapt forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, crying into her shoulder for a moment. "Thank you so much! You're one of the kindest people I've ever met!"

Retasu smiled and pulled her away, wiping a few stray tears from her face. "I think you should go get some rest, Your Highness. You've been crying for nearly an hour and I don't think it's been too healthy for you."

The girl shook her head and took one last look at the two. "I'm so happy for you guys. Thank you again, Retasu!"

She nodded and watched her run from the room, a smile on her face, then squeaked when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. "So, Retasu, how come we haven't been able to kiss yet?"

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing more against him. "Because I've been busy with other things."

"So now we have our chance?"

She nodded happily, tears rimming her eyes once again. "Yes, we have our chance now."

He smiled and whispered, "You're amazing." He leaned his forehead on hers and kissed her nose delicately.

She blushed even more and closed her eyes. "You're incredible," she whispered back, and felt herself melt as his lips captured hers in a gentle yet sweet kiss.

_This is where I belong. I belong by his side. I can't possibly ever leave him. He's my love, my life, my only one. And this is where I need to be. By him, forever._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

So, this next chapter is going to be the last, and then it's done! Over! Finally! I hope I did this story good, and I hope you all liked it. It's amazing how much feedback I've gotten. I appreciate it soo much. And I hope you all enjoy the next Tokyo Mew Mew story I come out with, which will be so much fun to write! I can't wait! (It's also RyouRetasu). Hehe. My favorite couple!

So I hope you guys check it out, and prepare yourselves for the last chapter of Swim! (Coming soon.)

:D


	25. Epilogue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim  
****Moon Kitty 2005  
****Epilogue**

**April 8th, 2007**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waves pushed gently against the sand of the beach, the light sea mist washing over the man and woman that stood there, small smiles on their faces and a sense of pride as they watched the wall that had been constructed so long ago be taken down. It was chipped away piece by piece, and Retasu leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

It was amazing after all they had been through to finally have that taken down. The previous year, the King had passed away from a heart attack, and the Queen had committed suicide soon after. She wrote a note explaining that 'I know that it seems selfish of me, Ryou, but you will understand one day if Retasu dies before you, you will know what it's like... how you can't live without your love.'

He had understood; however, it had been some time later after much comforting from Retasu and time.

They had decided to take the wall down, feeling that it was an unnecessary barrier between their love and Retasu's family.

She had told him everything about the ring, and he had completely understood. He had told her that even if he could not give the ring to his son, he could give the necklace to his daughter.

A baby cooing distracted the two, and Retasu looked down at the small bundle of blankets in her arms. She smiled and ran a finger over the baby's delicate cheek, and smiled even wider when Ryou leaned over and planted a loving kiss on her cheek.

_Things don't seem to be getting any better_, she thought, turning around to glance at the sun. "Ryou, it's time. It's almost sunset."

He nodded and they waded out to the shallower parts of the water, and Retasu smiled as her father poked his head out from the surface, looking rather apprehensive, but as he saw his daughter, he smiled and reached up to enfold her in a loving hug.

Tears rimmed her eyes as they let go of each other and he saw the baby she was holding.

"Can I hold her?"

Retasu nodded quickly and leaned over, placing the baby in his arms, and he looked down at her, murmuring, "She looks exactly like you."

Retasu smiled and wrapped her arms around Ryou's waist, the sun slowly dipping behind the horizon, and he hugged her closer, noticing the breeze from the waves was making her shiver.

They sat like that for a few moments, and her father finally relinquished his hold on their child, and winked at Retasu. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"Father!" Retasu yelled, swatting at him to go back under the surface. He laughed and kissed her cheek, diving back under the surface before she could smack him again with a shouted, "See you tomorrow!"

"What was that all about?" Ryou asked suspiciously, looking at her.

"Um... Ryou, I wanted to wait until later to tell you... but, um... I'm pregnant."

His sapphire eyes bugged and there was complete silence for a moment as Retasu stared at the surface of the water. He leaped forward and kissed her - hard. She gasped and he took the advantage to slide his tongue against hers in a move that was anything but innocent. As they pulled apart for air, he bit down on her full bottom lip slightly and she muttered a bit breathlessly, "So I'm taking it that you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not... Retasu, you just made me the happiest man in the world."

She smacked him playfully and said, "So I didn't make you happy before?"

He laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hooked one arm behind her knees, picking her up and carrying her through the part of the wall that had been taken down, into the garden. "We mustn't be late for Kishu, Ichigo, and their darling son's dinner."

She nodded in happiness and cuddled closer into his embrace, staring down at their daughter. _So this is what true happiness is like..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Notes

That's it! That's the end! I can't believe I actually finished it!! It's amazing how quick it's gone by. I'm sad to say that it's the end, but I'm happy, too. I'm glad you all enjoyed it, and I'll look forward to seeing you at Fearful. **THANK YOU DEARLY FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!** Bye bye!!

:D


End file.
